Raison d'être
by TheAbsolutistsCreed
Summary: One of three documents, my concern for a hurting world. This one's for you Goldensun  :3.


Raison d'être by PYTWOTL  
"Whose eyes are those eyes?" -ChäoS;HEAd

without prejudice ©  
By: Me; Addressee.

This is dedicated to Goldensun, you know who you are, and you know who I am. You have been a great source of comfort for the pains we both share, and I thank you from whatever it is of a heart I have that you have chatted with me.

Live well and healthy, I hope to see you in the future.

There was little life.

Only going through the motions, and living empty lives.

But is it worth it?

Constantly seeing hardship wherever your heart takes you.

Seeing every hurt from a simple hit to rape.

It takes a lot out of one just to live.

Yet, there is more beyond that hurt.

There is the world around you that lives, no matter what happens to it.

Even when it is burned beyond recognition, you can see small signs of life, renewing the contract the world has with existence.

Don't look away, there is joy and sorrow.

Maturity of life is seeing both and having the capacity to still be happy.

Yet where does one find meaning to all that there is.

By finding belief in what is, from the very essence of existence, find yourself for what you are and get what you want, by your hands, and it will be granted to you.

If it means anything turn away, get off the ground, stop looking to pain, look for the dreams you once held. MOVE FORWARD, knowing that once in mind, what you once held, you have more knowledge to bring it to fruition.

From me to you, never EVER give up what is yourself.

If you find solace in death, then regret will drag you back from hell and kill you again.

Selfishly brought to life, selfishly to death, alone in all instances.

Yet, did the child give up walking when they fell down; no they got up and tried again. Is it not the same for us?

Yet do not all things happen like this?

Get up, and see what many have not, that given life; you should do your best to contribute back. Don't waste the gift of life that has been given to you.

And if it means anything, there are many that have been there to experience all the pain, the hell, of being alone and not recognized for the beliefs they held.

A straight question from the thing you have denied seeing an answer for.

Do you want to live? And if so, what do you want to live for?

The clock's ticking, but know that you have plenty of time to decide, just don't chose to stay on the fence or reality will have a harsh way of forcing you off of it. If you hadn't found an answer you haven't searched hard enough.

Destiny is only for those who have no purpose. Will you ride those cursed torrents of wind, or will you make your own path from your own hard work? Today!

Walk proud and know, that the success of completion isn't reliant on others recognition of you or your goals, but whether you know that what is in your heart is real and ready to walk forward knowing you are right and willing to do whatever it takes to finish that goal.

See, live, and die, but leave behind not an attachment to things, or the lives you lived on earth but rather, something to leave for your grandchildren and their grandchildren, so they will never lose heart, and never have to see days like you do now.

As you finish reading this, let your heart guide you, **you can simply ignore every word here, or you can take the words to heart.** The author does their task, presenting a willful plea to you, one they have made known. If you are not part of the solution you are part of the problem. Heck find your own paths, don't let others tell you, you should get up, just live.

Don't stand to let death be the one to make... you give up, or any other individual or difficulty that lives.

You are the only you and as such only you will be able to understand yourself. Live to see tomorrow and the vast calm blue sky.

_It is my steadfast hope that you will all live long and meaningful lives and not be limited to what people say, but only... by yourself, for your own Mahoraba. (If I got the translation right, "Our Treasured Place.")_


End file.
